Deadly Dishonor
by KitsuneAnbuHound
Summary: What will happen when two strong forces colide together?Sasuke is interested in the unnatural events that accure in Karakura Town, and decides to visit.Ichigo, in the middle of training, cent help but feel pulled by this mysterious power,What will happen?
1. Interest

Deadly Dishonor

Karin wined noisily, complaining that she didn't want to go to Karakura Town. Twitching angrily, Jugo tried desperately to calm her down, in fear of Sasuke. Sighing, Suigetsu turned away walking in the back of the group. Angry, Sasuke held onto dear life, trying just to control his anger.

"Sasuke-kun! Why are we going to the pathetic town? I feel no strong chakra wielders. How are you gonna get strong this way?!"

Sighing, Jugo placed his hand over her mouth. Pissed, Karin tries to get out of Jugo's grasp. Luckily, this time she was quiet about it. Pleased, Sasuke released his tense muscles and breathed out a desperately needed breath.

"Sasuke, why are we going this way? I agree. I sense nothing. How are you going to get stronger this way?" Suigetsu asked once he knew it was clear to approach Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't spare a glance back when answering, "I heard about some rare accounts happening, I felt the need to go check it out."

"Huh," Suigetsu replied, shocked, "Whatever you say sir."

During the rest of the day, Sasuke did well to control himself as his companions argued all through the journey.

Poor, Poor Sasuke.


	2. Interesting

Deadly Dishonor

---

"Hey Ichigo, wait up!" Rukia yelled at her partner as she ran to him, finished killing a hollow. Ichigo swung his large sword comfortably on his shoulder. "What's up Rukia?" Ichigo asked impatiently as he sensed another hollow near bye. "Don't 'What  
?' me!!" Rukia smacked her friend upside the head angrily.

"You never come and see us anymore at Urahara's shop. What's happened to you?" Rukia questioned as her friend Ichigo huffed annoyingly. "I've been busy alright?! With this new war comin' up I need to train!" Rukia sighed as she looked up at her friend exceptionally. "Yeah, I know what you mean Ichigo. I really just wanted to come and say goodbye before Orihime and I go to Soul Society for training." Ichigo looked down at his shinigami friend surprised. "You guys are leaving?! Well…good luck then." Rukia grinned up at her friend and smacked them in the head before laughing hysterically. Ichigo was going to pound the shrimp, but Rukia was already shiponding away.

"See ya' Ichigo!!!!"

Huffing angrily, Ichigo went off to hunt for more hollows before returning to training with his Vizards friends.

"Were the hell you been Baldy!!!!!"

Hiyori's shoe slammed right into Ichigo's face, making him bleed from his nose.

"God Dammit Snagle Tooth! I'm going to kill you!"

"You're to weak you bald idiot!"

Through the dangerous training with Hiyori, his spiritual power hasn't been spotted. He tried, like every other day, keeping his spiritual power down so he wouldn't attract any more hollows. Though this time, his spiritual isn't going to attract a hollow, but someone even stronger.

Taking a break from training, Ichigo went outside the warehouse for some fresh air. Stepping out the barrier, he released his spiritual pressure, signaling different hollows for battle. Normally, they would attack, but one didn't respond, it stayed hidden. Curious, and with his zanpakto in hand, Ichigo sprang forward and fallowed the strong spiritual pressure.

Once Ichigo landed, he was surprised to see three sleeping figures with odd robe-like clothing. Studying them a bite, he noticed none of the humans gave off the strong spiritual pressure. But who ever it was, they were close. About to start on his journey, A voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Who are you?"

---

A/N: Dum Dum Dum!!!! Yeah, I know the chapters are slow and short but I promise they will get a little longer. This is just a type of Introduction! Hope you guys like it. And yes, it is IchigoXSasuke so love it darn it!


	3. Apealing

Deadly Dishonor

"Who are you?"

Spinning around, Ichigo came face to face with a raven haired boy with the same outfit as the other humans. Ichigo could only stare dumbfounded at the flawless skinned beauty. The guy had peacock black hair and raven colored eyes. His face and skin where a flawless pale cream color. The boy wore a scold on his beautiful face.

"I'll only ask one more time. Who are you?" The raven haired boy growled, snapping Ichigo back to reality. Trying to hide his blush, Ichigo responded, "Um…ah…Ichigo! Ichigo Kurosaki." The pale boy gave Ichigo his last glare before turning around and walking away. Surprised by this sudden action, Ichigo ran after the raven haired guy.

"Oi! Wait! Who are you?!" Ichigo ran after the man, keeping pace with him. The man jumped from branch to branch, trying to shake Ichigo off. Pissed, Ichigo pushed himself harder and jumped, grabbing the boy by the waist. Surprised, Sasuke lost his footing and slipped, with Ichigo still holding onto his waist.

Landing on the hard cold ground, Ichigo grumbled as he sat up on his hands and knees. Looking down, he noticed a very angry black haired teen under him. Seeing it as his chance, Ichigo pinned the boy down by pinning his shoulders. Growling, Ichigo began speaking:

"Look here kid. I gave you my name, now give me yours. Now!" The boy under him grumbled and tried wriggling out of Ichigo's grip. Seconds later, the boy gave up and gave out an aggravated sigh. "Fine. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Now get off me!" Suddenly noticing the position Sasuke and he were in; Ichigo blushed and got off the guy.

"Eh…sorry." Sasuke watched Ichigo in curiosity before grinning. "You're an odd one. First you suddenly get all this courage to pin me then suddenly blush like a tomato. You fool." Seeing that he was being teased, Ichigo yelled at Sasuke, "Shut up!"

"Is that all you have to say. I thought-"

Angry, Ichigo grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pinned him to a near bye tree. "Is this what you want?!" Sasuke grinned at the appealing orange haired boy. "Ichigo." Angry, Ichigo growled, "What!" Sasuke chuckled darkly as he cupped Ichigo's cheeks. "Your blush gives you away. You'd be a horrible seme."

Blushing madly from embarrassment and the touch, Ichigo yelled at the guy infront of him, "Sh-shut up!" Quickly turning around, Ichigo ran for the hills. Letting the berry boy leave, Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation. "He'd be a very tasty treat." Sasuke spoke to himself as he walked back to camp. Since then, the berry boy's face was imprinted in his mind forever.

"Ichigo huh? Ha-ha"

---

Blushing madly, Ichigo ignored the other vizards and Hiyori's constant yelling, making his way over to his sleeping area. Sighing, he smacked himself, trying to get himself to think right. Calming himself down, Ichigo laid himself on the floor and tried going to sleep. Of course, his hollow just had to interrupt him.

_**So my king has finally found a mate? **_

_Shut up. I'm not seeing anyone. _

_**At first I thought you had bad taste, seeing your interest in Rukia. But you found yourself a nice one!**_

_Shut up! I do not like Sasuke Uchiha._

_**I'm proud of you King. The only thing you can do right at least. But be careful, I might want to take him as mine. **_

_.Wont. I mean it Shiro! _

The hollow laughed hysterically in the back of Ichigo's mind. Snickering, Hichigo gave Ichigo a fair warning.

_**Be careful Ichigo, very careful.**_

Confused, Ichigo tried asking his hollow but it ignored him. Sighing irritated, Ichigo threw the blanket over his face and fell asleep with Sasuke in mind.

---

Sasuke awoke to his arguing companions. Growling, Sasuke stretched his arms and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I need to go shopping you idiot! I want to at least fit in while we visit this town. Who knows how long Sasuke-kun is going to make us stay here! I need close dammit!"

"What if Sasuke is only going to investigate for a day? He will need us to help him search." Suigetsu explained.

"Well then if that happens, then I'll return my clothes." Karin explained to the arrogant boy.

Cutting them off from their conversation, Sasuke agreed that they needed clothes.

"It'll be easier to walk around in this town. If we can blend in as much as possible, it'll be easier." Sasuke explained as he messaged his temples.

Karin grinned wide, showing all her teeth while Suigetsu hung his head in defeat. "YES! Were all going shopping!"

Suigetsu sighed as he fallowed Karin out of the forest. Grumbling, Sasuke started to fallow the two when Jugo stopped him.

"Sasuke, how long are we going to stay here?"

Thinking it over, he would guess about a week. Then, the orange haired boy's face popped into his head. Thinking it over, he made his decision.

"About a month."

---

A/N: Yay! Got another chapter out! Woop!


	4. Apeals

**Deadly Dishonor**

"Sasuke, you just have to try this on!" Karin squealed with excitement. She threw many different pieces of clothing at her dear Sasuke, making him growl in frustration. She had already found clothes for the other men in her team, but now Sasuke had her full attention. As she sailed through the many aisles in the store, Sasuke mumbled curses as he looked out the store window, hoping to see the orange haired teen.

"Sasuke, try this on!" Karin yelled out loud from across the store. With inhuman speed, Sasuke was right at her side, snatching the red shirt and black pants from her grasp. Again, with that inhuman speed every ninja possessed, he started to change into the chosen outfit. He tore loose his previous clothes and slid on some very tight black pants. As he slid on his red shirt, a few different accessorizes flew into his changing room.

Picking up the accessorizes, he started to put them on without a fuss. He stepped back and examined himself in the mirror. Only until then did he ever notice the black writing on his shirt. It stated, 'Haters Love me'. Though, instead of the written out word love, it was replaced with a black heart. Sasuke stared at the shirt, seeing how ironic it was.

The outfit consisted of: very skinny black pants, a 'Haters love me' shirt, two spiked belts (one red, the other normal silver color), black/red fingerless gloves, and a pair of red and black mismatched pair of converses.

Sasuke nodded once in approval before buying the outfit and venturing to other stores, wearing the outfit handpicked buy Karin herself.

As the party of four sat down to rest and eat, Sasuke couldn't help himself as his mind went back to the orange haired teen. Sasuke couldn't help but smile to himself as he remembered the blush that was plastered onto the angry teens face. As he rummaged through his memory of his first encounter of the berry boy, he realized that he was no father than an each away from kissing him.

A light feeling of wings against his stomach shocked him as he recalled the memory. To be able to kiss him…would he be able to do that? Somehow, Sasuke imagined it happening, and it felt so right. Sasuke stopped himself right there. He was not going to think like that. All he wanted to do was play with the boy. Break him if possible! He could see it in the teen's eyes that he felt something for him, that's why he wanted to play with him. Because… Sasuke was just cruel like that.

_I admit I am intrigued by his power and stupidity, but…to want to kiss him…now that's another story. Unless…it's the same just like with Naruto…NO! Hell NO! _

Sasuke shoved the thought away vigorously, thinking no more of the blond twerp he left behind. Pushing his tray of food away- no longer hungry-he made an excuse to use the bathroom. The others glanced at one another, knowing full well that Sasuke wanted to be alone for the rest of the day. To tell the truth, they were surprised that Sasuke lasted this long with them without bolting out long ago. Nodding to their leader, they watched in concern as he walked out of the mall, not even going near the bathroom like he stated he was going.

Sighing, Sasuke stuffed his hands into his recently bought hoodie. He pushed the door of the mall and walked out side, and into busy streets of Karakura town. Pushing people aside as he walked, Sasuke kept close eyes on every little detail, trying to find anything that was 'odd' about the place. Earlier, before deciding to journey to Karakura town, he heard some rumors and gossip about the strange occurrences happening here. Some unknown string led him to believe it would be worth his time.

As he walked past the busy streets and people, he found himself at the entrance of a large park. Paying no attention to his surroundings, Sasuke plopped himself down on a near by bench and relaxed. The cold august wind brushed up against his cheeks, sending a chill down his spine.

_If only Ichigo's warm lips could cure me…_

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization; at his thoughts of Ichigo. He cursed himself again, shoving the thoughts out of his mind. He was not going to think of Ichigo that way even if it killed him. He was annoyed that, no matter how many times he shoved it away, Ichigo's face reappeared in his mind over and over again. His large brown eyes full of curiosity, his luscious pink lips and his flawless fairly tanned skin reappeared in his mind. And what a sight to see! The orange haired beauty had made a mark in Sasuke's mind that he can not ride of it. He was all he could think about to the raven haired teen. Sasuke no longer tried throwing him away, but now accepted and loved the thought of Ichigo penetrating his mind.

_To see him one more time…just one more time, and I will be happy. Yes, truly happy!_

Sasuke could not believe himself when he thought of this. In all his life, no one has been able to make him think in this way. No one made him want to search for happiness. No one…yet, a random range haired fool came and changed that. How, you ask? Not even Sasuke knew. Sasuke guessed that it was a chance of fate. That is, if he hadn't heard the rumors of this town, he would have never met Ichigo. Would that be a good thing, or an excessively bad thing?

Imagining the outcome of not meeting Ichigo was easy. He would continue his murderess plans on killing his brother and die of loneliness. But if he stayed, what would he do then? Would he continue the search and leave Ichigo behind, or stay here? What if Ichigo offered to help? What if.., what if…

But the first problem was to know if Ichigo has the same feelings. Sasuke had no doubt that Ichigo had a thing for him, but it is the fact that he would tell him. Now that is the problem Sasuke fears. Sasuke fears that Ichigo would deny his own feelings and would not admit, not only to himself, but to Sasuke himself. Right now, he wants only to hear the sound of Ichigo's voice, telling him words that would send him to high heaven. Just three simple words…

I love you….

An ear piercing roar echoed through Sasuke's ears and mind, making him quick and alert, just waiting for trouble. Hidden from human sight, he brought out his short sword he had gained when training with Orochimaru. The soul piercing cries continued, although growing louder and longer, indicating that it was coming closer. The earth shook under Sasuke as the monsters feet penetrated the ground. Though the monster had seemed ferocious and evil, its strength was horribly low, almost sickening to Sasuke. He hated weak enemies.

The monster took no notice of Sasuke as it chased after a lost human soul. Its wide masked face opened its wide mouth as he went to attack the child but was stopped by a short sword that sliced off his arm. The creature screamed in agony as it waved its left over arm in the air, causing blood to splash over Sasuke and the child soul. Sasuke sensed that the creature was going to attack again, and quickly grabbed the boy.

With hi ninja skills and strength, he brought up his sword, jumped, and pierced the black monster right through the head. The creature screamed one last time before evaporating into thin air. Pleased with the kill, Sasuke dropped the boy, wiped the blood off his sword, and cleaned himself off of the blood. Sasuke tossed the rag to the boy and he as well cleaned the blood off without a fuss. Sasuke silently observed the boy who he recently saved with eyes full of curiosity.

Till now did he realize that the boy had a broken chain on his chest, linked to his heart? The boy was the age of ten to eleven and looked physically active. He had short brown hair and wore a blue shirt with a dark pair of brown shorts. His eyes were a light hazel color and were stained with tears. Looking closely as his face, Sasuke then realized the boy was crying. Not knowing what to do, Sasuke continued to watch the boy cry.

However, the boy didn't have much time to cry, as another hair rising scream penetrated the awkward silence. The boy shakes uncontrollably as he hid behind Sasuke, trusting him to kill the new Hollow. Sighing, Sasuke waited patiently for the next creature to make his move, so he can kill it again! Not bothering to pull out his sword, the black creature with a white death mask made its appearance, screaming to the high heavens. Sasuke, again, sighed as he slowly started to walk up to the creature.

This time, as Sasuke pulled out his sword once again, an orange haired man in what seemed like a black kimono jumped in front of him and attacked the hollow with his large sword. Sasuke shrugged, walked back to the kid, and grabbed the boy's hand. The boy did not turn away or try to get free from Sasuke's grasp; rather, he tightened his hold and held onto the edge of Sasuke's hoodie. Sasuke said nothing about the action but watched as the man pierced the monster through the mask, the monster evaporating into dust moments later.

Sasuke watched in amazement as he realized that the man in front of him was Ichigo himself. The same boy who made Sasuke the happiest man alive; THE Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo looked back at Sasuke with wide eyes, his face forming a blush instantly. Smacking it off, Ichigo walked to Sasuke and stared at the boy clutching on to Sasuke for dear life. The boy shivered and went farther behind Sasuke, hiding from Ichigo's sight. Sasuke growled at Ichigo, warning him to stay away from the child. Ichigo looked at the glaring eyes of the raven haired boy.

"I need to see him. I'm the only one who can help him!" Ichigo growled.

"Leave him alone." Sasuke replied with a glare, though inside, butterflies fluttered.

"Come on" Ichigo yelled, making the boy shiver once more.

"Leave him alone." Sasuke repeated, taking one step back.

Ichigo couldn't deny being surprised. Though he only met Sasuke for an hour or so, Sasuke didn't seem to be a person who cared about others. From their first encounter, he seemed like a cold person who liked to play with others emotions and feelings. He seemed full of hate and anger from the way his eyes always seemed to say. To see him concerned about the young human soul surprised Ichigo. Sighing, he now addressed the boy, but still kept a glaring contest with Sasuke.

"Hey kid, did you die alone or do you have any dead relatives?"

Sasuke was shocked from Ichigo's question but tried very hard not to show it.

"Y-y-yes…m-my m-m-mother…a-and f-f-f-father." The boy whispered, only hearable by Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded to Ichigo and repeated what the boy said. Ichigo sighed, nod, and then smiled. The boy took a quick glance from behind Sasuke, saw his smile, then hid behind Sasuke again.

"I'm here to help you Kid. I can have you see your mother and father again. You can't be scared anymore." Ichigo pressed but kept his kind smile on.

The boy came out from behind Sasuke but kept a firm grasp on his jacket and hand. "Y-you can?!" Ichigo grinned at the poor child and shook his head. "Yup! Just don't be scared anymore, k'ay?"

The boy stayed put in front of Sasuke, not trusting Ichigo.

Sasuke sighed, picked the boy up, and brought him to Ichigo. "If you can get this boy back to his family, than do it now!" Sasuke yelled, not allowing the kid to run.

"I-I'm scared! I can't go! I don't trust him! Please!" The boy cried, wrapping his pale arms around Sasuke's torso. Feeling awkward, Sasuke padded the boys back and reassured him with soothing words.

"I bet your parents miss you a lot kid. Go to them." Sasuke whispered, pulling the boy off of him and pushing him to go to Ichigo. Ichigo stare with curious eyes as he watched Sasuke's whole face change when talking to the kid about family. At first glance, it held concern. But when you really looked at them, they held pain and sorrow; a deep un-regrettable feelings inside. Ichigo could only stare in awe.

The boy reluctantly let go, said his good byes to Sasuke, and then stepped in front of Ichigo. Ichigo smiled down at the boy, grabbed his Zanpak-to and placed it on the boy's head. Bright light surrounded the boy, and soon it engulfed him. Seconds later, the boy was gone. Ichigo placed the sword on his shoulder, smiled and blushed, "That's the job of a soul reaper for you!"

**A/N: Just reminding all of you that it's a yaoi, slash, smut, you know, gay stuff! Don't like, don't read. I accept all reviews! This was longer than most, hope you enjoy it~**


	5. Curious

**Deadly Dishonor**

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the orange haired teen. He couldn't quiet grasp the thought of Ichigo being a soul reaper. Let alone, believe soul reapers exist. Ichigo stood uncomfortably under Sasuke's blank stare and made sure not to look him in the eye. Once or twice he'd steal a glance of the dark haired beauty, but made sure not to meet his gaze.

Ichigo didn't really understand this new feeling, but he was sure as hell it wasn't because he found his 'mate' as his hollow stated. He will admit the boy was very good looking and had powerful spiritual pressure, but to supposedly 'love' him was another matter. He'd blame it on hormones.

**Now come on King, if everyone blamed things on their hormones, the world would have gone mad!**

_Shut up and go away. _

"Yo, Berry boy!"

Both boys were brought out of their trance by a loud obnoxious yelling. Sasuke placed his hand on his sword, in case another creature popped out. This one, Sasuke noted, had a stronger chakra source. And it seemed faster, seeing as the chakra wielder was getting closer and closer with each passing moment. Sasuke stole a glance at Ichigo and found him to be rather calm, but more frustrated.

"Shut up Renji!"

A red haired tall male in the same get-up as Ichigo suddenly appeared before the two. Ichigo 'tsked the visitor and yelled at him. Soon, the new comer was getting angry and yelled back. Before Sasuke knew it, the two were in a deep argument, ready to kill each other. Sasuke then relaxed himself, but still kept his guard. He stared blankly at the two, just observing from afar. Interested, he examined the red head.

His chakra was exceedingly high, but lower than Sasuke. He had his long red lair tied back and had a white bandanna over his forehead, hiding the tattoo that connected to his eyebrows. He himself had a katana as well, but not the size of Ichigo's. Speaking of Ichigo's sword, it was beyond just a large sword. It was at least as tall as the wielder itself and is well taken care of. Sasuke stood in wonder as the other two continued their quarrel.

Growling, Renji made his way to punch Ichigo square in the face but stopped himself, reminding himself that there was a reason for even being here. Grinding his teeth, he took a step back away from Ichigo.

"Look you idiot. I came here to give you some news. Rukia went back to soul society so I promised to tell you anything you'd be interested to know."

The once enraged orange haired teen soon becomes curious.

"Soul Society picked up some odd Spiritual pressures coming from around here. At first, they brushed it aside, saying it was yours. But suddenly, one of them went off the chart, and it got Caption Kurotsuchi's attention. In about an hour, he sent info about its wear about and is going to send reinforcements to collect these people.

"I came to tell you that because you were the closets one to the powerful spiritual wielder. But now, I can't sense it anymore."

Ichigo took the information into consideration while Sasuke thought about his comrades. It is most likely that they were talking about him and his friends, but he wasn't for sure. He'd have to warn his friends, though he knew full well that his comrades could take care of themselves. While thinking the new info over, Renji finally noticed the raven haired teen.

Renji would have shrugged the boy aside and think nothing more of him, but this was a different matter. Usually, humans could not see Shinigami, so it was a little odd seeing a human look directly at him! He never encountered this before and it was kind of freaking him out. Ichigo and his friends were a little different compared to the other teen. And that glare! Renji felt very intimidated and kind of scared under the boys glare.

Not taking his eyes off the boy, Renji whispered to Ichigo, scared that the boy could also HEAR them. "Hey, you know that kid? He keeps staring at us!"

Sasuke could not help but smirk at Renji's face. "Yes, Renji, I can hear you too."

Realization suddenly hit Ichigo as he looked at Sasuke and Renji. "Oh yeah, Renji! This is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is Renji Abarai."

Renji watched Sasuke curiously. This human, was very different. Renji knew once he laid eyes on him, that he was not normal. And that glare wasn't helping his nerves on bit. Renji arched an eyebrow at the teen, and the latter did the same. This kid, the way he held himself, irked him. The teen held his head high with demanding eyes, almost like he was purposely provoking Renji into battle. Renji tore away from the boy when he heard Ichigo talking to him.

"What do you think set the spiritual energy off?" Ichigo asked

"Probably the Hollows that were running around here" Renji replied

"Hollows?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah, from what I know. You killed one of them didn't you?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, I killed one hollow, but….didn't you kill the other one?" Ichigo asked, turning his attention over to Sasuke.

Sasuke, for a moment, thought about lying and run away from the two, but what did he have to lose? His comrades can obviously take care of them selves. And judging from Renji's chakra, he could easily defeat him. But what about Ichigo? Would he try and help his friend? Would he try and fight him head on? Probably. But he could take them on. No need lying. Anyways, Sasuke continued, he was getting bored.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal, "Yeah, I killed it"

"You mean?!-"Renji began before Sasuke interrupted.

"Yes. I must have been that odd 'spiritual pressure'."

"…" Renji and Ichigo both stared dumbfounded.

Sasuke felt a sudden change in the atmosphere around him and grabbed at his sword once again. Taking that as a hint for him to fight, Ichigo blocked Renji before he could let out his Zanpak-to. "Wait Renji!"

Renji growled at the orange haired teen and released his Zanpak-to. Renji glanced over Ichigo's shoulder to see a smug look on Sasuke's face. That made him angry and he growled. Ichigo glared at his friend and shoved Renji lightly as in a warning. "Come on Renji, move away."

Renji ignored Ichigo once more, and pushed the teen aside, running towards the smirking Sasuke. Renji slashed his long, snake-like sword at Sasuke, but he simply flicked it aside. As Renji brought his sword back, he slashed out at Sasuke again, this time, faster and with the load of his spiritual pressure pressing upon Sasuke. Again, Sasuke brushed the blade aside with his hand but countered Renji's chakra with the weight of his own chakra.

Renji stepped back in surprise but did not fall. Years of training under Byakuya Kuchiki meant he was more equipped to working under strong spiritual pressure. Not much surprised, Sasuke continued to stare blankly at the red head. He had to admit, he was strong, but he could tell the soul reaper was fighting off the sudden pressure.

Ichigo was very surprised with this new spiritual pressure but he did not faultier. He stood his ground and yelled at Renji to lie off. He would have hit him in the head or two as well, only Renji was a step ahead. Renji easily blocked Ichigo's attack as he mustered up all his energy and strength before yelling out, "BANKAI!!!!"


	6. Curiosity

**Deadly Dishonor**

"BANKAI!!!!"

A large bamboo snake circled around Renji, glaring its snake like eyes at the raven haired male. The snake screeched and continued to watch, waiting for his master's order. The snake's spiritual energy surprised Sasuke greatly but he dared not to falter. A snake was no problem, seeing as he trained with snakes' everyday because of his trainer, Orochimaru.

Over the years of training, he himself was able to master the art of controlling snakes, and summoning them. Renji's snake, from the look of it, wont be to hard to destroy, but he shouldn't judge. Already Renji was able to surprise Sasuke a couple of times. His so called 'bankai' surprised him the most. The snake watched, ready and steady.

Sasuke watched too, waiting for the perfect time to call upon his snake friends. He didn't want to show off his snake so suddenly. No, he wanted to surprise the man first, and then kill him! Renji sneered at Sasuke's fake scared expression. He was starting to grow a swollen head too. Grinning like mad, Renji finally sent Zabimaru to attack. "Let's see you dodge this! Hikotsu!"

A large blast of red energy was fired from the snake's mouth, quickly and powerfully directed towards Sasuke. In matters of seconds, Sasuke summoned one of his largest snakes, using it as a shield. Upon attack, the snake seemed to be hit with quiet a blow, but it did not decay. It coiled around Sasuke to easily protect him from every angle. A scar was left on the side the blast attacked, but he stood strong and did not poof away.

Sasuke was very proud of his speed and the strength of his snake. Patting the snake's head in thanks and approval, the snake moved away and let an opening so Sasuke can move. Sasuke smirked at Renji's surprised and angered reaction. No way could Sasuke have been able to summon a large snake in a few seconds. It just wasn't possible, right? Renji couldn't believe his eyes. When his caption told him to be careful, he really didn't think he meant it. This boy, this THING, was beyond Arrancar level. He could feel the power surging through and out of the man in front of him.

Struggling under the pressure, Renji threw Ichigo a glare and yelled at him, "Dude! Help me kill him!" Ichigo glared and yelled back, "No you idiot! He didn't do anything!" Renji was about to yell back but his Zanpak-to screamed out a warning. In a quick second, Renji ordered his sword to block from the attacking snake, but was too late. Sasuke's snake, he must admit, can not spit out anything from his mouth, but didn't mean his snake wasn't faster. Quickly, his snake coiled around Renji's and slammed its fangs on the top of its skull head.

Zabimaru screamed in agony and thrashed out in every direction, trying to get Sasuke's snake out of its grip. Sasuke's snake did not falter, but instead tightened its hold on it. With more strength and determination to impress his master, the snake dug its fangs in deeper, causing more pain. Renji yelled and cursed at Sasuke, trying to see if he could help his sword. He turned to Ichigo and yelled, "Come on stupid! Help me!" Ichigo growled and yelled back, "I told you no! This is stupid! Put your Zanpak-to away and he'll call back his snake! You're the idiot!"

"I can't! I'm under direct order! As well as you! All Soul Reapers in this area must—'' "No!" "God dammit Ichigo!" In one last death grip, Sasuke's snake squeezed as hard as he can, slowly breaking and crumbling the bamboo snake into bits. The snake screamed its last scream before crumbling away. Renji roared in anger and fell down to his knees. He stared at the crumble on the floor, and called on his spiritual energy to put the pictures back, but to no use. They stayed crumbled and broken, never to return back to normal. Renji growled under his breath, collected his broken sword and placed it in the holder, before glaring at Sasuke. "You fucking bastard!"

Renji knew he couldn't really defend himself now that his sword was destroyed, but doesn't mean his mouth was destroyed. Of course, Sasuke could always change that, but he decided against it. He knew, from experience of course, that Renji only continued loud mouthing him because he was denying that he lost. Ichigo on the other hand didn't care and outwardly punched Renji in the head. "You idiot! Didn't I tell you to back off! He was way over your league and you know that!"

Renji would have argued with Ichigo but stopped suddenly when feeling Caption Kurotsuchi's spiritual energy. Sasuke may have been able to defeat him but who's to say he can defeat a caption! Grinning madly, Renji pushed Ichigo away and stared intently at Sasuke, showing that he knows what's coming. Sasuke glared at the red head and masked his chakra. He felt that sudden surge of chakra hit him, but he could also feel his comrades on their way here.

Suddenly, other strong chakra sources were caught in the light breeze, but barley a warning for Sasuke. These chakra wielders were strong and menacing, but Sasuke didn't think much of it. Judging from his battle with Renji, these people don't fight in a ninja way. Sasuke's large snake hissed a warning, feeling the strong chakra's with his long gray tongue. Sasuke patted its head, still feeling pride for his snake winning the battle. Sasuke and the snake both at the same moment felt the light change in the breeze and sensed more than saw the many people in the same get-up as Ichigo suddenly appear.

The many different large and heavy chakra energy pressed and pushed down on Sasuke, making him sweat from the strain. Ichigo noticed this and pressed his own spiritual pressure against the others, helping with the loud on Sasuke. Sasuke silently thanked him and brought out his own chakra, fighting off the others. These people were different from Renji. Their power marked their years and held knowledge in them. Sasuke's snake strained under the pressure, but coiled its body around Sasuke, and under his order, coiled around Ichigo. The orange haired male was surprised but jumped closer to Sasuke, prepared to fight off the Captions and Lieutenants. Sasuke was much surprised from this but dropped it, noticing one of the strong wielders dressed in the same get-up but with a white rob over him walked out.

"Oh! I will have so much fun dissecting you and your friends! My name is Caption Kurotsuchi, please to meet you." An ugly man with a purple face, yellow eyes, and the stupidest hat known to man spoke. "Time to die!"

**A/N: It's finally out!!! YES!!!**


	7. Fascinate

**Deadly Dishonor**

Sasuke jumped on the head of his snake and glared at the white man below him. Taking a chance, he glanced at the many other people that surrounded him, counting up to twelve people in total. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to fight off these men by himself. He also knew he would have to use his sharingan, something he didn't really want to show off to these people. Sighing, he unsheathed his short sword, but he did not attack.

Sensing his friends near, he ordered his snake to keep a close eye on Ichigo, hoping he wouldn't try to stab him in the back. Obediently, the snake made sure to sit and wait very close to the orange haired teen, watching to make sure he did not go against his master. Not noticing the connection the snake and the ninja had made, he made sure to keep close attention to the hidden man on his right. The man was no other than Byakuya Kuchiki himself.

Sasuke may not know but Ichigo knew out of all the twelve people here, Byakuya was one of the strongest soul reapers he's ever fought. Ichigo unsheathed his giant sword and walked in front of Sasuke and the snake. "Ichigo! What a pleasant surprise! We actually need your help capturing the raven haired boy behind you so if you-"Caption Kurotsuchi began but was cut off by Ichigo.

"I will not let you capture this man. I don't understand the reason why you guys want to capture him! He has done nothing wrong to soul society. Hell, he probably just got to this town." Ichigo yelled at the caption, secretly trying to find out where the other eleven soul reapers were hiding. They needed to run, and fast. Unknown to Ichigo, Sasuke's friends were racing to the clearing at full speed.

Growling softly, Caption Kurotsuchi glared at the orange haired man before giving a signal to one of his men. In seconds, a blast of red energy was launched at Sasuke. Sasuke's snake easily dodged the petty attack while being totally unaware of the many different pink petals made their way to attack Sasuke. Quickly jumping to his feet, Ichigo blasted them away with his own blast of spiritual energy. Sasuke nodded his appreciation to Ichigo while his sharingan came into action. He quickly scanned the trees around him and suddenly disappeared from view.

Though everyone was confused and amazed, Caption Kurotsuchi easily dodged the attack. Bringing his own sword out into play, Kurotsuchi swung at Sasuke. A pathetic attempt really but Sasuke didn't have time to just play around. He was surrounded and needed to get out. Thinking about fighting Caption Kurotsuchi later, Sasuke disappeared once again before reappearing in front of one of the eleven that fallowed and cut them down with his short sword.

Sasuke continued to repeat that same move while Ichigo kept himself busy by fighting off Byakuya who continued to use his Sakura petals against him. Only able to kill five soul reapers, Sasuke jumped back onto his snake when his four companions appeared in the clearing Sasuke and Ichigo were standing in. Prepared in fighting stances, Sasuke's comrades readied themselves to fight off the rest of the men.

Thinking in a quick second, he called back his men in a retreat and grabbed a hold of Ichigo's shirt, pulling him away from battle. Suddenly, the snake disappeared in a large puff of smoke and all five ninjas, including Ichigo, disappeared from the scene. As the five of them were running at full speed, Sasuke's four members argued with Sasuke about bringing the orange haired soul reaper while Ichigo yelled angrily at Sasuke to let him go. Sasuke easily ignored his comrades but simply gave Ichigo a wolfish grin that sent chills down the orange haired males spin. With the world racing before his eyes, Ichigo simply let Sasuke pull him away as he sensed that the soul reapers were nowhere in sight, or spiritual pressure range.

_

"Alright, im not supposed to post this 'cause she hasn't edited it yet but we wont tell her! Shhhh!!!! Im tired of her lazy ass not updating her darn story so read and don't forget to push that awesome green button on the bottom of this page that reads 'Review Story'. Give her your love!" – From a very loyal friend who will get killed for this! –love-


End file.
